


Kissing You

by randomling



Category: Popslash
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-29
Updated: 2007-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomling/pseuds/randomling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris, JC and kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musiclover03](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=musiclover03).



"Hey, you," JC said, and Chris opened his eyes, because JC, propped up on one elbow, was tracing some weird pattern on his chest with one finger. Possibly tribal. Or, knowing JC, extra-terrestrial.

"Hey," said Chris.

It was morning already: sunlight was streaming through the gap in Chris's curtains, falling across JC's back, picking out the crease of his spine. Lazily, Chris put one hand on JC's side and slid it into the sunbeam, feeling the light warm his fingers. JC smiled, blue eyes twinkling. "You are so cute when you're half-asleep."

"I'd forgotten how you get all sentimental in the mornings," Chris said.

"You love it."

Chris loved it. But he hated JC's schedule. It had been weeks – almost two months – since they'd been in the same bed together. He'd missed so many little things, like twisting his fingers in JC's hair, the smell of whatever cologne he was using this week. JC, workaholic JC with his mix-and-match-of-death wardrobe and disposable underwear, was not exactly a creature of habit.

"I wish," said Chris, and then stopped. I wish never got him very far.

Chris had also forgotten that JC was an alien mind-reader. "I know," he said, and dipped his head to kiss Chris. They kissed long and slow, Chris sliding his hand up and down JC's smooth back, up and down, until they finally drew apart. "Soon," said JC. "No more Jive, remember? I'll be all independent. I'll buy the next-door house."

Chris grinned. "Is that a promise?"

"It's a promise."

"I do have a career of my own, you know. I could be jet-setting at any time."

"Then we'll trade places," JC said, back to the extra-terrestrial pattern, "and I'll wait around for you."

Chris put his other arm around JC and linked his fingers together. "You better," he said, and leaned up to peck JC on the mouth. Smiling, JC rolled onto his stomach and kissed Chris again, putting his hands in Chris's hair.

"I love you," JC said.

Chris rested his forehead on JC's. "You're a crazy man," he said. "I love you, too."


End file.
